


Always

by Pericles



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fix-It, I'm really just taking out my frustrations on RT and the characters here, Season 4 Spoilers, rage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericles/pseuds/Pericles
Summary: Morning routine post-season 4





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and total nonsense just to work out my feelings about how much I hated that ending. It probably should be read by no one.

Veronica woke with a start. She clutched her hand to her chest as the visions in her dream replayed themselves: the car; the bomb; Logan. She briefly considered how ridiculous the dream was from a logical standpoint. There were so many holes in the plot. Why had no one thought to inspect the bag that Penn had very obviously taken along with him? Why had Logan and Veronica parked on the wrong side of the road just minutes before street cleaning? How had they even gotten home before 5 after a 4 pm wedding? She reached over across the sheets and realized Logan’s side of the bed was cold.

Oh. Right. It wasn’t a dream.

Veronica’s grief overtook her, as it had every morning since what should have been the happiest day of her life. She allowed herself to cry again, until she heard a familiar voice, as she had every morning.

“Are you awake, Veronica?” Logan’s voice came from the kitchen.

Veronica smiled. She may have lost Logan in the dumbest way possible, in a way that only proved what a terrible detective she had grown up to be, but at least his ghost haunted her at all hours of the day. It was like he was still there.

She rose out of bed and pulled on the heavy coat she always wore in the summer months. “Logan, you’re still here,” she said as she walked out of the bedroom.

“I told you, Veronica. I will always be here. Always.” Logan leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and imagined she could actually feel his lips against her skin.

“I just don’t know how this works. Every time I see you I am relieved all over again. When you are out of sight I worry I’ve caught my last glimpse of you.”

“If I have to stay by your side 24/7 to keep your fears at bay I will. I love you.” Logan cupped her cheek as he gazed adoringly into her eyes.

“I’ve always known you love me. I’m only sorry I could never show you how much I love you before it was too late.”

“It’s never too late.”

Veronica tilted her head so their foreheads would touch. It amazed her how real this felt. She hoped she would never have to live a day of her life without this fantasy.

“I’m going to go hop in the shower. Please be here when I get out.”

Logan just nodded.

* * *

As soon as Logan heard the water turn on, he pulled out his phone and called Keith. 

“Logan? How is she this morning?” Keith said as he answered the call.

“Still the same. I know going along with her delusion is what Dr. Myerson said is best for her recovery, but how much longer are we going to stick with this method? There haven’t been any signs of her regaining her memories of what actually happened that day.”

Logan had only heard about the real events of what should have been his wedding day, but that was enough to traumatize him, so he could understand why Veronica had blocked out the experience. Penn successfully blowing up the Kane High dedication as Veronica was just out of range, watching her best friend and all those innocent children die, would be horrific to anyone, but it was doubly so for Veronica who really should have been able to solve such a simple and obvious mystery with far greater ease.

Logan’s real concern, though, was why Veronica’s subconscious had decided to kill him off instead of Wallace and Matty. He had spent hours discussing it with his therapist, but there was really no possibility of resolving the issue until Veronica was better, and hopefully ready to finally join him for some intensive couple’s therapy.

“We need to give her more time. We have the appointment for the specialist in L.A., but until then we should stick to what Dr. Myerson is recommending,” Keith replied, returning Logan’s attention to the phone.

“You’re right, of course. Are you coming over for dinner tonight? Should I disappear again?”

“Probably easiest way to handle it. Call me if anything changes, otherwise I’ll speak to you again tomorrow.”

Logan ended the call as he heard the water turn off. He walked over to the open doorway and considered the situation as he watched Veronica towel herself off. At least she did marry him in her fantasy world. That gave him some hope for their future, though, really, kill him off five minutes after? It was like the worst possible soap opera way to write a character off a show.

She looked up and smiled at him. The look of adoration she gave him, a look that she had always been guarded with, filled his heart with joy. They were going to be okay. He was sure of it. Well, after a lot of therapy.


End file.
